The Phone Call
by Regina Falangie
Summary: What happens when Monica starts getting a series of threatening phone calls? please R/R! :) pairings: CnM (duh), RrR, JnP {Chapter 6 up!!!}
1. Chapter 1

The Phone Call- Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Okay, it takes place during present time. Monica is about three months pregnant, Ross and Rachel are married, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged. And, GASP, it's NOT a stand-alone! I actually have a STORY planned out! Yay!  
  
"Hello?" Monica picked up the phone cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, Monica," a dark, creepy voice answered.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked, sounding slightly nervous.  
  
"Who do you want it to be?"  
  
"Who is this?" she repeated, more firmly this time.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Wha..." she shook her head in bewilderment.  
  
"I love you, Monica."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Well, you usually know the name of the person you're in love with."  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" she cried, now really beginning to get worried.  
  
"Aww, you still haven't figured it out yet, honey?"  
  
"No, and I don't intend to. Good BYE!" she exclaimed as she slammed the phone down.  
  
About ten seconds later the phone began ringing again.  
  
"HELLO?" she yelled in a frustrated voice into the phone.  
  
"Monica, why don't you like me?"  
  
"Listen, just leave me alone, or I'm calling the police."  
  
"Oh, the police aren't going to be able to do anything, sweetheart."  
  
"Oh yeah, how do you know that, asshole?" she asked, with a touch of uncertainty in her own voice.  
  
"You know, it's not nice to call people names."  
  
"Well, uh, it's not nice to make freaky phone calls. And anyway, if you don't leave me alone, my husband will come and kick your ass."  
  
"Your husband?" he asked.  
  
'Shit,' she thought. She normally would have just shrugged it off as some stupid kid with no life dialing random numbers trying to freak people out. But this wasn't anything random. This person knew her name and could possibly know where she lived. She wished she hadn't mentioned Chandler, as she did not want to put him at any kind of risk.  
  
"What's the matter, honey? Wish you hadn't mentioned your darling Chandler?"  
  
Monica gasped. "How do you know his name?" she almost whispered.  
  
"Oh, I know everything about you, Monica. And frankly, Chandler could never kick ANYONE'S ass."  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" she was now beginning to sob.  
  
"Listen, you little bitch. You're gonna pay."  
  
"Pay for what?"  
  
"Pay for betraying me. I could make you so much happier than Chandler."  
  
"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" she slammed the phone down hard, collapsed on the couch, and sobbed to herself.  
  
And soon, there it was again. Monica sighed heavily and groaned. She yanked the cord right out of the back of the phone. She rummaged through her bag lying on the coffee table and retrieved her cell phone. She quickly dialed in Chandler's number.  
  
"Chandler?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hey, Mon...is there anything wrong?" he got a little worried, as he could sense some sort of fear or...desperateness in her voice.  
  
"Chandler, come home quick."  
  
"I'm on my way...Mon, what's wrong?" he asked again, this time sounding more concerned.  
  
"Chandler, some psycho keeps giving me threatening phone calls. And he knows my name...and your name, and he says he knows everything about me and that he's going to make me pay..." she began to break down.  
  
"Honey, I'll be home as soon as I can. Just try to stay calm, and then we'll call the police, okay?" he asked gently, trying to stay calm himself.  
  
"Okay...I love you, Chandler."  
  
"I love you, too, Mon. I'll be right home."  
  
She desperately didn't want to be alone in the apartment for any amount of time, but Ross and Rachel were away for the weekend together and Joey and Phoebe-well, Joey and Phoebe were Joey and Phoebe. They were up to SOMETHING. She sighed and tried to relax. She knew she was probably making a mountain out of a molehill; that there was nothing to really worry about. People got prank phone calls everyday, right? It was no big deal...right? But something in the back of her mind was telling her otherwise.  
  
As soon as Monica heard Chandler's keys turning in the door later that evening, she immediately leapt off the couch and darted towards the door. "Thank God, you're home," she raced into his arms--the only place she could feel safe.  
  
"Okay, sweetie, now tell me exactly what happened," he said gently as he soothingly rubbed her back.  
  
"Well, he called twice. He tried to call many more times, I'm sure, but after the second call, I disconnected the phone."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, obviously I kept on asking him who the hell it was. Then he started telling me that he loved me and-oh God, Chandler, somehow he knows who you are, too. He said he was going to make me pay for betraying him and that he could make me much happier than you could."  
  
"Well, then did it sound like one of your ex-boyfriends?"  
  
"No, not at all. I know I'd never heard that voice in my entire life...oh gosh, I'm sorry to get you involved in this."  
  
"What? Mon, it's not your fault at all! It's not like you TOLD him any information about either of us."  
  
"Who else could it possibly be though, Chandler, if it's not one of my ex- boyfriends?"  
  
"I dunno, but let's call the police. He said he was going to make you pay?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'd consider that a threatening phone call all right. There must be something the police can do. Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Monica nodded, but Chandler could still see all the fear in her eyes. He led her over to the couch and placed a comforting arm around her. With the other arm, he picked up the phone, but then he remembered that Monica had disconnected it. He then reached over for her cell phone that was lying on the table and proceeded to call the police.  
  
Monica rested her head against his shoulder. She was once again amazed by him---amazed over how he could be so sarcastic and so NOT serious so often, and now suddenly be so completely the opposite. He knew when to joke around and when not to, and what to do when she needed comfort the most.  
  
"They're going to send someone over," Chandler said after a few minutes. Monica just nodded against his chest. "It'll take a while though, they said, since ya'know, there's lots of other places they need to go, but they are going to come."  
  
"Okay," she nodded again. "Thank you, Chandler."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For making me feel so safe, and for taking care of everything. You're so wonderful..." she trailed off.  
  
"I learn from the best," Chandler smiled and kissed her nose.  
  
Chapter 2 COMING SOON! A/N: This isn't going to be like Scream, I promise. It's going to have some similarities, but that's definitely not what I'm trying to do here. I actually got the idea because a few nights ago some psycho kept on making these freaky phone calls to my mom and me all night. We called the police, and they came, but then we haven't gotten another phone call since then so yay. I'd really appreciate some feedback, since this is going to be my first actual 'story', other than some stupid, mushy, plot-less stand-alone. Oh, but not that it's not going to SUCK, because I suck, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! Love always, Marcella :) 


	2. Chapter 2

The Phone Call- Chapter 2  
  
A few hours later a police officer arrived. Monica had explained her account of the situation, and Officer Phalange, or Regina, as she had introduced herself, had given both of them her advice. She had told them it WAS probably no big deal, but it concerned her a little bit that this person seemed to know so much information about her and Chandler. She advised having their number changed, and also gave them the number to the department of the phone company that handled phone calls such as this one. They could specially request having the call traced, or if the calls persisted, to have their phone tapped. But tapping the phone was to be the last resort, as that was usually only used in life or death situations.  
  
"Thank you, Officer," Monica said politely, as she and Chandler shook her hand.  
  
"Please, call me Regina." She smiled at the two of them. "And honey, try not to get too worked up over this. Even if this sick bastard does know where you live, I wouldn't be too worried if I had a husband like that to protect me."  
  
Monica smiled weakly. "Thanks again, Regina."  
  
"Yes, and we'll be sure to call you if anything happens," Chandler added.  
  
"Okay, you do that. See you." And with that she left.  
  
Monica sighed and collapsed again into Chandler's arms. "So, what do you wanna do? Call that department and see if they can trace it? Or just go straight to changing our number?"  
  
"Well, we should probably do both, but first let's call that department. I just want you to feel safe."  
  
Monica smiled and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'll always feel safe in your arms."  
  
Chandler smiled in return. "Do you want me to go call that department now?"  
  
"Well, I better do it. They'd probably wanna talk to the person who actually experienced the phone call, ya'know?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay, babe...God, who would wanna torment you this way?" It really irked Chandler that someone who actually KNEW his beautiful wife could bear to do that to her. He did want to just go kick his ass, but he also did know that Monica was probably more capable of that than he was---but God knows, if he ever came face to face with this psycho, he'd die trying.  
  
"I don't know," she sighed. "Oh, I guess we better plug the phone back in. This way, maybe the phone company can set it up in advance to trace it if he calls back. Because I know he will."  
  
Later, after Monica finally got off the phone with the phone company, she walked towards Chandler, who was in the kitchen with his face buried in a bag of Doritos. He noticed her leaning against the counter and looked up. "What'd they say, hun?"  
  
"Okay, they tried to trace the call, but they couldn't. So they are going to trace any further calls we get. Oh, and they're changing our number, too," Monica explained.  
  
"Okay...Jesus, we've gotta get Caller ID."  
  
After a few moments of silence---they heard it. There it was again. The phone.  
  
"Chandler, you answer it," Monica whispered.  
  
Chandler nodded and hesitantly picked up the phone. 'Don't say anything stupid!' he silently told himself. "Hello?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Hey, Chandler!" came Rachel's cheerful voice. He sighed heavily in relief. "Oh, it's just Rachel." Monica sighed, too, and pressed her ear against the phone to try to listen as well. "Hey, Rach," she said.  
  
"Oh my God, Mon! This is the most amazing place ever! They've got a SPA, INDOOR POOLS, and get this---there's this gigantic shopping center only TWO blocks away! Ahh! How great is that?"  
  
Monica and Chandler both laughed. "That's wonderful, Rach," Monica said in her perkiest voice.  
  
"So what's going on with you guys?"  
  
Chandler was about to open his mouth when Monica stopped him. He looked at her questioningly. "Everything is fine. We'll see you Sunday night, right?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. See 'ya!"  
  
They hung up the phone.  
  
"Why don't you want her to know what's going on?" Chandler asked curiously.  
  
"'Cause she'll tell Ross, and you know how protective he gets over me. I don't want either one of them worrying."  
  
"Hmm, I guess you're right."  
  
And then there it came again. The phone.  
  
"Hello?" Chandler asked, hoping it was just Rachel calling back to tell one of the 'extraordinary' details she had forgotten before.  
  
"Hello, Chandler," a mysterious voice replied. Chandler's face dropped. He knew this was the creep. Monica was right. He had a voice like none other. It was disturbing.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want your wife."  
  
"Well, that's too bad."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes. Leave us alone. We've already contacted the police, and this phone call is being traced right now."  
  
"Oh, is it?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Well, that's not really going to make a difference."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see," he snickered. "You're going to be sorry you stole Monica from me one day."  
  
"Yeah, that's kind of weird because you never had her in the first place."  
  
"You don't even know who I am, do you? Well, I was supposed to be with Monica. I could've made her much happier than you ever could have."  
  
"Oh, I strongly doubt that," Chandler said firmly.  
  
"Listen, if you make any attempt to change your number or anything---well, it won't do any good. I know all about you two. And if you challenge me again I'll come over and kill that little wife of yours."  
  
Chandler had had enough. He hung up the phone. He looked over at Monica who was nervously biting her nails, eagerly anticipating hearing about the conversation. "So? What'd he say?"  
  
"Just pretty much what he must've been telling you---that he knows all about us, that he wanted you, that I stole you from him, blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Anything else?" she asked nervously. She could see he was hiding something.  
  
"No," he lied. He didn't like lying to her, but the last thing he wanted to do was worry her by telling her that there had been a death threat made against her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she still sensed he was hiding something.  
  
"Yes," he lied again. "Now, let's go to bed, okay, sweetie? We've had a pretty rough day."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Chandler led her into their bedroom, and they changed into their nightclothes. As they slipped into bed, Monica clung to Chandler tighter and closer than usual. She was scared out of her wits that this sicko would try to harm either one of them. He held her tight, and eventually they dozed off to sleep.  
  
Some time later, Monica woke up cold. Chandler had rolled off to his side of the bed. She pulled the blanket up around her protectively and hugged her knees to her chest. She stared blankly at the ceiling and began seeing shadows in the dark. 'Oh God, stop acting like a six year old. It's just your imagination. There's nothing to be scared of.'  
  
Chandler looked up and noticed Monica awake. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "I can't sleep. I'm too nervous. Geez, it's like a scene right outta Scream, huh?"  
  
Chandler sat up and rubbed her arm soothingly. He pulled her close and gently stroked her forehead, while planting soft kisses on it. He knew as much as he told her not to be afraid, it couldn't completely stop her from doing so. So he chose not to say anything, but to just be there for her and try to make her feel as better as he possibly could. They laid there in each other's arms for quite a while before finally falling back to sleep.  
  
Chapter 3-COMING SOON! A/N: Well, that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be coming very, very soon and yay because it'll be the farthest I've ever gotten with a story, lmao. Thanks for reading! Love you guys! -Marcella 


	3. Chapter 3

The Phone Call- Chapter 3  
  
Over the next couple of days, Chandler and Monica had had their number changed, and everything was going fine. Chandler's conversation with the caller hadn't been able to be traced. But after that they hadn't received one harassing phone call. They decided to forget about it, until one day while Monica was eating lunch, the phone started ringing. She always got a little nervous now when the phone ringed now, but dismissed her fear, as it was probably just Chandler checking in on her during his lunch break.  
  
"Hello, Monica."  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Oh, yes," the man laughed maliciously.  
  
"How the hell did you get this number?"  
  
He sighed. "Monica, haven't you figured out by now that I know EVERYTHING about you? You can run, you can hide, but I will always find you. I know where you live, I know where you work, and I know that you're three months pregnant. So if you continue to be unkind to me, then I'm just going to come over there and rip you AND your baby into a million little pieces."  
  
She clutched her stomach as she collapsed onto a chair in the kitchen. She was in shock.  
  
"Oh, and don't think I'll leave your darling little Chandler alone either. Hmm, how do you think I should kill HIM? A slow, painful death or a quickie? Hmm, I say slow and painful. Well, that's all. I'm through with you now. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Why..." Monica cried, as she dialed the number to Chandler's office. "Chandler?" she whimpered.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"He's back. He called again."  
  
"Oh, no..." he sighed.  
  
"And this time he started saying that he was going to come to our house and not only kill me and you, but---our baby," she sobbed. "He knows where we live, Chandler. I'm sure of it."  
  
Chandler sighed again. "Mon, I'll come home right now, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but won't Doug get mad?"  
  
"Don't worry about, Doug. I'll be right there."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
When Chandler got home, he honestly had no idea what to do, but they called the police again. Later, Officer Phalange arrived.  
  
"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Bing. Nice to see you again...well, in this case I guess it's not so nice," she said sympathetically. "So what happened?"  
  
"We had our number changed, and now today he called my wife again, this time threatening to come and kill us."  
  
"And my baby," Monica added fearfully, rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Whoa, well, that's much more serious now this time if he's making death threats."  
  
"Well, he made a death threat when I talked to him," Chandler said quietly.  
  
"What?" Monica asked, turning her head up.  
  
"He said if I 'challenged' him he was going to come and kill you," he explained, his voice still low.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Monica asked, somewhat hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry."  
  
"Well, I think if someone's trying to kill me someone's gotta worry!"  
  
"I know, sweetie. I was worrying outta my mind."  
  
"Well, you still shoulda told me," she said, stubbornly crossing her arms. "So, what do you recommend we do, Officer?"  
  
"Well, it's really up to you, I guess. I'd say this person does know where you live so maybe stay the night at a friend's if it would make you feel better?" she suggested.  
  
Monica sighed. "Everyone we know is like thirty seconds away. And this creep probably knows all about them, too, since we're so close with them, and he seems to know 'oh so much' about us," she said, rolling her eyes. "Oh no," Monica looked up again. "What if he tries to hurt them, too?"  
  
"Ma'am, are you absolutely SURE you didn't recognize the voice?"  
  
"Oh, I'm definitely sure. You can ask my husband, too."  
  
"Yeah, when I talked to him it was this...ugh, it was just creepy. It sounded so...alien."  
  
"Hmm, you know, maybe whoever is doing this is using one of those voice changer boxes. They sell them wherever you can buy Halloween merchandise."  
  
"Oh my God, you're right!" Monica gasped.  
  
"Any jealous ex-boyfriends?"  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head. "I can't think of anyone I've even ever just gone out with that would wanna do that to me. And even if it is someone I dated, why are they doing this NOW anyway? I've been with Chandler for five years already!" she sighed. "Next week is our anniversary," she added sadly. Chandler rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"Sweetie, maybe you both should take some time off and go away for a little bit, huh? It'll get your mind off things," Regina suggested.  
  
Monica turned around to face Chandler and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well, that does sound like a good idea, Mon."  
  
"I dunno though...'cause soon I'll be taking maternity leave and everything...I don't wanna be gone from work too long."  
  
"Honey, we can afford it. Let's go away together---somewhere far away."  
  
"Okay, that is a good idea." She turned around again to shake Regina's hand. "Thank you, Officer."  
  
"Please, call me Regina."  
  
"Thank you, Regina," she smiled.  
  
"But this is a serious problem you've got here. We're going to talk to the phone company and do our best at finding this sucker."  
  
"Thank you very much," Chandler shook her hand.  
  
"Just doin' my job," she smiled.  
  
After Regina left, Monica sat down on Chandler's lap on the couch and rested her head on his chest. "So where do you wanna go?" she asked.  
  
"Barbados was nice," Chandler smiled.  
  
"Nuh-uh, I don't wanna look like Roseanne Roseannadanna again."  
  
He laughed. "So where to then?"  
  
Monica sighed heavily. "Chandler, take me to Paris."  
  
"Well, I didn't know you wanted to go THAT far."  
  
She sighed again. "I wish we could."  
  
"Well, why can't we?"  
  
"Ohh, we can't afford that..."  
  
"Yes, we can."  
  
"How?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"I've got some money saved up."  
  
"But we need that for little Sarah."  
  
Chandler gasped. "You found out it was a girl?"  
  
Monica grinned and nodded.  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful, sweetheart," he said kissing her. "And I love the name Sarah," he whispered. "But I still think we can afford to go to Paris. And besides, I can always ask my mom for some money. She's got lots saved up from all her romance novels."  
  
"I thought Bings never asked for money," Monica chuckled.  
  
"Well, this is different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's for you."  
  
They both smiled and gazed at each other.  
  
"I wanna take you somewhere nice though, Monica. I just wanna make you happy like I promised to when I proposed."  
  
"Chandler, you HAVE been making me happy, JUST like you promised when you proposed. I don't need a fancy trip to Paris to be happy...but it wouldn't hurt."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"No, seriously though, Chandler. All I need is you."  
  
"Okay, but we're still going to Paris where we can forget about this whole fiasco."  
  
"Okay, but I guess we have to tell the guys what happened then. We can't just suddenly be going to Paris for no reason."  
  
"Yeah..." Chandler lifted up Monica's shirt and placed a big kiss on the center of her stomach. "I love you," he whispered to little Sarah. "And I love you," he said kissing Monica gently. "We'll get through this whole thing."  
  
Chapter 4-COMING SOON A/N: I hope this doesn't suck too much. Maybe it seems like they're overreacting a bit, especially at the beginning, but I know when I was getting freaky phone calls a few nights ago, I was scared like you wouldn't believe. I thought someone was going to come kill me, for sure. Okay, well, this is probably boring so there's going to be some action soon. Thanks for reading :) -Marcella 


	4. Chapter 4

The Phone Call- Chapter 4  
  
The next afternoon, the whole gang was hanging around in the apartment watching TV. Monica and Chandler were sitting there very nervously, which didn't go unnoticed, and the others had insisted on watching the Spanish channel. For some reason, they just got such a kick out of trying to guess what was going on.  
  
"Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs!" Phoebe and Rachel called out.  
  
"Okay, you know what? This has been fun, but why don't we turn on the Adult Channel and try to guess which body part is flying across the screen in- between all the static, huh?" Joey suggested emphatically. The girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Mon, honey, is there anything wrong? You seem a little upset," Rachel asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, well, actually there's something we'd like to talk to you about," Monica started. The seriousness in her voice caused the others to also turn their head away from the TV and fully direct their attention towards Monica.  
  
"Mon, what's going on?" Ross asked, worried about his little sister.  
  
"Well, a few days ago we kept on getting these harassing phone calls. We had our number changed..."  
  
"Oh, I was wondering why you changed it," Ross cut in.  
  
"Can you let me finish, please?"  
  
"I thought they just wanted a change," Phoebe said, interrupting.  
  
"ANYWAY, so we had our number changed, but somehow the caller got the new one. He knows who we are, and he says he knows where we live." She took a deep breath.  
  
Chandler took her hand in his and continued for her. "He's been threatening to come and kill both of us."  
  
"All three of us," Monica corrected, rubbing her belly.  
  
"All three of us," Chandler said quietly. The others all gasped.  
  
Ross suddenly jumped up in a menacing way and shouted at Chandler, "Listen, if you let ANYTHING happen to her..."  
  
Monica began to cry. "Please, calm down, Ross. Chandler would never let anything happen to me. He loves me," she said trembling, as her husband wrapped an arm around her. He chose to ignore his brother-in-law.  
  
Everyone glared at Ross, while still trying themselves to take in what Chandler and Monica had just told them.  
  
"And we're also concerned for you guys," Monica added. "The police say the caller is probably using one of those voice changer boxes. That's why the voice doesn't sound familiar to either of us. So it has to be someone I know...or just someone who knows me...and that's why I'm so worried about your safety. If they try to hurt us I'm terrified they may try to hurt you." She began sobbing again. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to get you guys involved."  
  
No one really knew what to say, but they all got up off the floor, and crowded around Monica in a comforting way.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Joey asked quietly.  
  
"Well, Officer Phalange ---that's the officer we've been speaking to--- suggested we go on a vacation and just get out of here for a little while," Chandler explained. "And I guess now that you think about it, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea for you guys to come with us."  
  
"Where are you gonna do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Paris," Monica said.  
  
"Paris?!" the others gasped.  
  
"You're really gonna go that far?" Rachel asked, incredulous.  
  
"We figured, why not? It's me and Chandler's anniversary next week anyway...no place more romantic than Paris, right?" Monica whispered.  
  
"So we're all gonna go to Paris?" Joey asked, sounding just a little bit too excited.  
  
Phoebe nudged him. "Joey..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." he whispered, realizing his mistake.  
  
"It's okay, Joe," Chandler said, patting his shoulder.  
  
"Again, you guys, I'm so sorry to drag you into this," Monica cried.  
  
"Mon, sweetie, don't worry. It's not your fault at all. We know you didn't ask for this. And we're your friends---we'll always be right by your side no matter what happens," Rachel said gently. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
When Monica continued to cry, Chandler took her in his arms. "Mon, come here..." The others looked at them sadly. "Mon, I think you should go take a rest. This isn't good for the baby for you to be under so much stress," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, resting is really just going to take away all my stress right?" she sniffled. "When someone is trying to murder my family..."  
  
"Honey, come on. Let's go take a rest," he said, gently leading her into their bedroom."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The others just looked down at the floor sadly.  
  
"Sweetie, try to relax, and I'm going to go talk to the others, okay?" he asked gently. Monica nodded slightly. He kissed her on the forehead and went back out into the living room. Chandler collapsed down on the couch and sighed heavily.  
  
"Listen, man, I'm sorry I yelled at you before," Ross said, sincerely. "I know you'd always protect Monica; you love her so much."  
  
Chandler nodded, "It's okay, man. Don't worry about it."  
  
"How long are we gonna be gone for?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Chandler replied. "I'm praying to God the police can make some headway. If they can't, well, I have no idea what we're going to do. But I'm worried about Monica and the baby so much. The doctor told us that as soon as women reach their mid-thirties their risk for a miscarriage increases. And with a lot of stress, the risk is even greater. If we lose this baby..."  
  
The others all nodded. They knew what lie ahead of them was going to be tough, but they were determined to stick by their friends no matter what.  
  
Chapter 5-COMING SOON! A/N: And there's chapter 4...I'm sorry, I said there was going to be action soon, but I guess this was more of a transition chapter. I hope you're still interested. I'm not sure yet when it's going to come, but there IS going to be some action. And as always, I hope it doesn't suck TOO much, lol. Thanks for reading. Love, Marcella 


	5. Chapter 5

The Phone Call -Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long! But I just logged into ff.net for the first time in like FOREVER (I'm always too lazy to actually login, lol) and I read all my good reviews and it inspired me, LOL! Thanks again for them, hehe. I was very surprised by them...so on with the story :)  
  
By the next afternoon, the gang was already on a plane headed for Paris. Chandler was still trying to help Monica relax, and Monica was still trying to do so.  
  
"Stop, that tickles," Joey giggled from seat in back of them. They rolled their eyes, as did Ross and Rachel who were sitting across from them.  
  
"I want you now, Joseph Francis," Phoebe whispered as she got out of her seat and suggestively walked towards the back of the plane.  
  
"Yeah, baby!" Joey grinned as he quickly jumped out of his seat and followed Phoebe to the bathroom.  
  
The others rolled their eyes again. "Hey, Ross, sweetie, how come we never do anything crazy like that?" Rachel asked jokingly.  
  
Ross raised an eyebrow. He smiled and quietly said, "Well, you know, Rach, there IS another bathroom back there..."  
  
Rachel stifled a laugh. "Um, sweetie, you do know I was just kidding right?"  
  
Ross paused and stared blankly at her for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "Yeah!" he said unconvincingly. Monica and Chandler chuckled.  
  
Suddenly loud, banging noises could be heard from the back of the plane. An angry stewardess marched towards the bathroom and knocked persistently on the door.  
  
"Uh, we'll be right out..." Joey called nervously.  
  
A few seconds later, Joey and Phoebe emerged from the bathroom, biting their lip. They slowly walked back to their seats, blushing. The stewardess and a nearby nun shook their heads disapprovingly.  
  
"Okaaay," Joey sighed heavily. "Paris: 1. London: 0."  
  
"Yeah, baby," Phoebe grinned, looking both satisfied and proud of herself, and patted her fiancé's shoulder.  
  
Joey leaned forward and quietly said to Chandler, "Dude, you should really try that with Monica!" Monica burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Joe, she won't have sex with me on the balcony in our apartment; I don't think she's gonna put out in a crapper 20,000 feet in the air."  
  
Monica continued to laugh. "That's right, big guy."  
  
As much as Chandler would have enjoyed having sex in the friendly skies, he was glad to see her smiling again. 'We're gonna be okay,' he thought, taking her hand in his. 'We're gonna be okay.'  
  
"Merci, Monsieur, je suis heureux vous ai apprécié les escargots," a man in a French accent said.  
  
"What?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot you don't speak Français."  
  
"What's Français? I thought they spoke French here."  
  
The waiter stared at him for a moment. "Anyway, as I was saying, Monsieur, I'm glad you enjoyed les escargots."  
  
"What are les escargots?"  
  
"What you ordered, Monsieur," he said, incredulously.  
  
Joey stared, puzzled, as the waiter walked away.  
  
"So when are we gonna tell him he ate snails?" Monica whispered.  
  
After they finished up dinner, the three couples walked hand-in-hand out onto the restaurant's beautiful balcony overlooking the Eiffel Tower. They each headed off towards their own little section where they could enjoy the romantic setting.  
  
"Chandler, thank you so much for taking me here," Monica whispered as she gazed into her husband's eyes.  
  
"If it makes you happy, it makes me happy," he smiled back and gazed at her. Whether it was because they were in Paris or whether it was the way the moonlight was dancing on her face, she never looked more beautiful.  
  
"Kiss me already," she giggled.  
  
Chandler smiled and did so.  
  
"Oh, no, they're doing THAT again," Ross whined.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should take a hint," she said, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
As for Joey and Phoebe, they had already been making out for the past five minutes.  
  
"I'll be right back," Monica giggled, pulling out of a kiss.  
  
"Wha?" Chandler mumbled. "You can't leave me like that. You got Mr. Big all fired up."  
  
Monica laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just going to get some ice. I'll make it up to you later, I promise," she said kissing him and then left.  
  
"..Uh, fine by me..." Chandler mumbled.  
  
As Monica walked down the hall, she couldn't help but feel as if she was being followed. She wanted to turn around, prove to herself that there was no one there, and put her fears to rest. But at the same time she was terrified to do so.  
  
"What's the matter with me..." she mumbled.  
  
She continued down the rest of the hall cautiously until she noticed she had been going the wrong way. "Damnit!" she whispered. She quickly turned around and headed back down the other way.  
  
After she was just about done getting her ice, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and quickly turned around.  
  
"Mon, are you okay?" It was only Chandler.  
  
Monica sighed heavily. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Chandler Muriel Bing!" she cried.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no middle-naming me!"  
  
She sighed again. "What do you think you're doing, coming up from behind and scaring me like that, huh?"  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry. I was just wondering what was taking you so long. Mr. Big doesn't like to wait," he chuckled. 'Oh God, now I've got her all scared again...great job, Chandler, great job!' "Come on, sweetie, let's go back to the room," he said gently, taking her hand. She clung to it as if she was holding on for dear life. "I'm sorry I scared you, sweetheart."  
  
"It's-it's okay," she mumbled. "It's-it's not your fault..."  
  
Monica gasped as she jumped up in bed, breathless. "Where am I...Chandler?" she yelled. "Chandler?"  
  
Chandler came running out of the bathroom. "What's wrong, Mon? I'm right here," he said, taking her hand.  
  
"Oh my God, Chandler. I had the most horrible nightmare," she panted, as she fell back down on the bed.  
  
"It's okay now," he whispered, stroking her forehead. "It was just a dream. It's okay."  
  
"Oh God, I dreamt he was here, Chandler. He didn't have a face though. He was just this...faceless man in a dark suit and he was coming at me with a knife saying he was gonna rip open my stomach," she cried. "And then when I woke up and you weren't there..."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay, Mon. I'm here now."  
  
"Just don't leave my side ever again, okay?"  
  
"Never again. I promise."  
  
"Good," she sighed. "I love you," she whispered as she crawled into his arms.  
  
"I love you, too," Chandler said, as he kissed her forehead. "And I promise, nothing's ever gonna happen to you. Not while I'm around."  
  
Monica nodded slightly against his chest.  
  
Chapter 6 Coming Soon A/N: Okay, BOR-ING! I know! I know! But now that I got them all in Paris and everything set up and everything, stuff can start to happen. When I hadn't updated this in such a long time, I thought I would have to force myself to write. But then I realized I totally didn't so I'll definitely be updating soon! But geez...I'm all freaked out now. I'm like jumping at every little sound. I wish I had a Chandler, LOL! Anyway, thanks for reading! And again, thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy to write :) 


	6. Chapter 6

The Phone Call by Regina Falangie  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A/N: OMG, I just noticed that when I uploaded chapter 5, the extra line breaks didn't show up in-between separate scenes so it looks like it's all part of the same scene. Sorry about that! Oh, and I changed it. Phoebe and Joey are only living together. They're not engaged yet.  
  
The next night after a day of site seeing throughout Paris, the group decided to have dinner in the hotel restaurant.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to the ladies room," Monica said, getting up.  
  
"Me, too," Phoebe said. "So did you check out the toilets here, Mon?" she asked, as they started for the ladies room.  
  
"Uh, what?" Monica asked, confused.  
  
"Oh my God, didn't you know that in France, the water spins the other way?"  
  
"Um, Pheebs, that's in Australia."  
  
Phoebe stared at her for a moment. "Okay, you almost had me there, Mon," she laughed. Monica looked at her strangely.  
  
"So I think Joey is planning on proposing here," Phoebe talked to her while she touched up her makeup.  
  
"Really?" Monica asked, excited. "Oh my God, Phoebe that's so great. I'm so happy for you. Then we'll all be married!"  
  
"Yeah! And you'll get to be my maid of honor!"  
  
"Oh, that's right! I forgot about that!"  
  
"Yeah, since Rachel was yours, and I was hers..."  
  
Phoebe continued to speak, but Monica couldn't hear her. All she could concentrate on was Richard's face staring back at her in the mirror. She couldn't move. She was just frozen there as if time had stopped. And all she saw was Richard's dark, evil face grinning at her. And then suddenly something flashed into her mind. Last night. Her dream. A tall, dark, faceless man. She blinked, and he was gone. Breathing hard, she collapsed on a chair in the corner of the bathroom.  
  
"Mon?" Phoebe asked, coming out of the stall. "Mon, are you all right?"  
  
"I-I..." she stuttered.  
  
"Sweetie, what happened?" she asked gently.  
  
"I just saw...Richard...in the mirror."  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, incredulous. "Mon, that's crazy. You were just imagining it."  
  
"I know---I know it sounds crazy. I---I blinked, and he was gone. But---it just---it just seemed so REAL!" she cried.  
  
"Mon, come on, maybe you should go lie down," she said softly, taking her hand.  
  
"No! Phoebe! If I were you I'd be thinking the same thing, but I couldn't have been imaging it! I just couldn't have!" Phoebe looked at her skeptically. "Last night---last night I had a dream---well, more like a nightmare---that the caller was here and he was trying to kill me. But I couldn't see his face. And now---it seems like---like Richard was his face..." she trailed off.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Honey, I'm really worried about you. Come on, Chandler will take you back to the room, and when we get back home maybe you should see a doctor or something..."  
  
"But I'm not crazy, Phoebe! I'm not!" she protested, as Phoebe led her back to their table.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Chandler asked, concerned.  
  
"Chandler," Phoebe whispered. "Monica thinks she saw Richard in the mirror. I think you should go take her back to your room."  
  
"Richard's the caller, Chandler! It's Richard! He's here, and he wants to come kill me!"  
  
Everyone looked at her, very alarmed.  
  
"Sweetheart, calm down," he whispered.  
  
"I can't calm down!" she cried.  
  
"Sshhh, honey, I'm sure you were just imaging it."  
  
"I'm not! I'm not! Why won't you believe me?" she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"I do believe you. I do believe you," he whispered, rubbing her back. Everyone else looked at them sympathetically.  
  
"Come on, Mon, everything's going to be fine. I promise. Let's just go back up to the room, okay honey?"  
  
She pulled back, eyes red and puffy, cheeks tearstained. "Okay," she said softly. "I'm sorry I'm acting like a baby. I just don't know why all this is happening to me."  
  
"It's okay. You're not acting like a baby at all. It's perfectly understandable considering what you've been through."  
  
Monica paused a moment. "You don't believe me. I know you don't."  
  
"What? Of course I believe you, sweetheart," he whispered.  
  
"It's okay, Chandler," she said, becoming more calm. "I understand. I wouldn't believe me either. Come on. I guess I do need some rest."  
  
Chandler sighed. "Okay, come on, honey."  
  
"Is there anything else you need?" he asked Monica gently, tucking her in.  
  
'I'm being treated like a child,' Monica thought. "No, I'm fine," she smiled. "Thanks, honey."  
  
"Okay, good," he smiled back. "I'm gonna go down the hall and say good- night to the guys. I'll tell 'em good-night for you, too."  
  
Monica sighed. She knew he was just going over to tell them how she was hallucinating. She knew he was just going over to tell them how crazy she was and how in need of a psychiatrist she was. "Okay. Hurry back."  
  
"I will," he kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
She sighed heavily again and pulled the blanket up closer around her chest. She still hadn't figured any of this out. If she WAS right somehow and the caller WAS Richard...why? Why would he want to do that to her? He had obviously gone crazy. Her parents had told her that he had been in bad shape ever since losing her. But just how bad in shape she did not know. Why would he want to kill her family? A million questions ran through her mind.  
  
"UGH!" she shouted. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I even assuming it's him? Everyone's right! Chandler's right! Phoebe's right! I probably AM crazy, and I probably WAS just having some stupid hallucination! Why SHOULD Chandler or anyone else for that matter believe me? They probably think I belong in the looney bin...  
  
"It just...it just seemed so real," she whispered to herself. She felt a cold chill run through her body as she began visualizing Richard coming into their hotel room and first stabbing Chandler to death and then her. She did everything she could to try to save him, but she just couldn't. She screamed out in horror as she watched the man she once thought loved and cared for her more than anyone else in the world, brutally murdered the man that actually did love and care for her more than anyone else in the world. Every time Richard thrust the knife into her husband's body, she felt the pain and cried out in terror. After Richard was threw with him she raced over to his side and wrapped her arms around him until Richard was ready for her. He backed her up into a corner and then-  
  
"STOP IT!" she screeched. "JUST STOP IT! WHY DO I EVEN HAVE ANY REASON TO THINK IT'S HIM OTHER THAN THAT I HAD SOME GOD DAMNED HALLUCINATION? THIS IS JUST SICK! FUCKING SICK!"  
  
It was at that moment that Chandler raced into the room and wrapped his arms around her. "Mon, I---I heard you yelling. Are---are you okay?"  
  
"NO! I'M NOT OKAY CHANDLER! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE FUCKING OKAY? DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU? DO I SOUND OKAY TO YOU? NO, I'M NOT OKAY!" she screeched. "I--- Oh God, I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry," she whispered, calming down. "Please forgive me. I just---"  
  
"Sshhh," he pressed a finger to her lip. "It's okay. I understand. It's okay...it's okay," he continued to repeat as he rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
A/N: OMG, this story is just getting WEIRDER and WEIRDER, haha! I can never feel like writing until it's like 1am, but also when it's that late at night I go outta my mind, and a lotta times when I read what I wrote in the morning I'm like, "Oh my GOD! What the HELL is wrong with me" and I'm pretty sure that's what I'll be doing tomorrow morning, lol. Oh, well. I'm probably not going to have more than 2 or 3 more chapters because I got this like REALLY good idea that I wanna start...okay, maybe it's not that good...haha, okay, I'll stop rambling. Could I BE any more crazy right now? If you don't mind, review and tell me how much it sucks, lol. You're gonna be in for a surprise though ;) Thanks for reading this crap! -Marcella 


End file.
